


rewrite the stars

by kay_emm_gee



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: (kind of), F/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Zodiac signs - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 19:02:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19409464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kay_emm_gee/pseuds/kay_emm_gee
Summary: And then there it was: the start of her sunsign mark, the one that trailed in a straight, black line along the ridge of her collarbone. That mark, which was not hidden as most people’s marks were. That mark, which told himthis woman is not for you.Someone born with an Aries sunsign mark, like Daenerys, was supposed to end up with someone marked with the wildly branching lines of Sagittarius, or the mirror-image crosses of Gemini.Those were the matches that their society approved of for her. Not him, marked with a Cancer sunsign.





	rewrite the stars

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Jonerys Week 2019, Day 06: Zodiac. 
> 
> An soulmark AU with a twist, in which your zodiac sign constellation appears as a tattoo-like birthmark, and your acceptable romantic partners are semi-determined by birth sign compatibility.
> 
> As with any Jonerys AU that I write, R+L≠J.

As a warm air breezed through the open bedroom window, Jon traced his fingers up the outer side of Dany’s thigh. She smiled, eyes still closed. Shifting from lying down, Jon propped his head up on his hand.

“Are you staring at me while I sleep?” Dany murmured teasingly.

“You’re not sleeping.”

“That didn’t answer my question.”

He still didn’t answer, instead choosing to lean down and brush a soft kiss against her lips. Dany hummed happily, nuzzling her pillow. Continuing to look his fill of her–only in these intimate moments did he allow himself to show the truth of how he felt–he moved his fingers up over her hip. He circled the jutting bone there a few times with the pad of his thumb before following the dipping curve of her waist.

As he brushed up her rib cage, Dany shivered slightly. He stopped, but then she let out a soft, questioning–no, protesting–noise. Jon smiled and continued to let his fingers wander around the back of her shoulder in a continuous slide until he reached the outer tip of her collarbone.

And then there it was: the start of her sunsign mark, the one that trailed in a straight, black line along the ridge of her collarbone. That mark, which was not hidden as most people’s marks were. That mark, which told him _this woman is not for you._

Jon hesitated at touching it. Sunsign marks were extraordinarily personal. Only his family had ever seen his.

And Dany. She had seen his sunsign mark–the dots and lines that formed a Y-shaped fork at his hipbone–though she had not touched it yet.

Her mark, the singular line with a gentle slope at the end, was rarely hidden. Anybody else would have done all they could to shield such a private thing from prying eyes. Anybody else would have always worn high-collar shirts, scarves, turtlenecks. Not Dany, though. She flaunted that mark with her head held high.

 _These marks control enough of ours lives_ , she had explained when he asked her why she didn’t keep it private. _I won’t let it control any more of mine that it already does._

That was the moment he knew it all changed between them. She had given an answer to the question he had spoken, but also one to the one he had not dared to voice yet.

Someone born with an Aries sunsign mark, like Daenerys, was supposed to end up with someone marked with the wildly branching lines of Sagittarius, or the mirror-image crosses of Gemini.

Those were the matches that their society approved of for her. Not him–marked with a Cancer sunsign. Dany did not give a damn about conventions, however, and he had been helpless to disagree.

Even from a first look, he had known she wasn’t for him, but also he had known he would not be able to let her go.

“Go ahead.”

Startled, Jon brought his thoughts back to the extraordinary woman before him. Her eyes were still closed, and her lips were parted in anticipation.

“What?”

“Go ahead,” she murmured, a fragile breathlessness in her voice that he had never heard before. “I want you to touch it.”

And so, with feather-light pressure, Jon moved his finger to the start of her mark. At the first contact of the slightly curved end, Dany sucked in a small breath. He almost stopped, but then she opened her eyes and stared into his own with an intimate intensity that made his pulse stutter.

She trusted him with this. To touch her here, to make this mark something they shared instead of something that was hers alone. So he took his finger away, reaching down for her hand. She started to protest, but quickly stopped once she realized what he was doing.

He guided her hand to his right hip, placing her thumb directly at the center of his own mark. Her breath hitched, and she looked at him in wonder. One corner of his mouth hitched up in the barest hint of a smile, then he reached back up to her collarbone. As he resumed tracing the single black line of her mark, he reveled in the sensation of her exploration of his own mark.

When his finger finally moved off onto unmarked skin, Dany let out a shuddering breath. She pressed her thumb directly against the center of his mark and surged up to kiss him. Jon kissed her back, losing himself in the intensity of it as he rolled on top of her.

Now she was his, and he was hers, and gods help anyone who tried to keep them apart.

**Author's Note:**

> Trying to get my writing habit/motivation back up, and positive feedback does wonders for that, so comments are very much appreciated :D


End file.
